


Kill of the Day

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Ronan jumps on an opportunity; Gansey hates it.





	Kill of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraternite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraternite/gifts).



> Prompt: Gansey and Ronan in the zombie apocalypse

“Oh my God,” Ronan said, sitting up eagerly in his seat. “Speed up, Gansey. I said hit the _gas_ Gansey Three!”

Gansey sighed, but obliged. 

“I’m calling it right now,” Ronan said, pointing two fingers out the windshield like a tour guide. “Kill of the Day in five, four, three, two –”

Gansey winced as Ronan opened the Pig’s passenger-side door directly into the upturned face of a feeding shambler, the combined forces of the Pig’s speed and Ronan’s strength knocking most of its head off.

“Ronan,” Gansey said, and it sounded like he meant to say _Gross._

Ronan whooped and pulled the door shut again as if he hadn’t heard.


End file.
